


Believe me

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Book 2: Wayward Son, Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 16 - Reimagined Scene (what if ......)What if Penny came home 10 minutes later?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Believe me

Baz

“When someone shows you who they are, believe them”

“Ok” I say “done”

He looks puzzled. Even now he’s so infuriatingly oblivious. 

“What I’m trying to say is.....”

“Stop, if we’re doing this we are doing it and I get to speak too. It’s in the rules”

I’m starting to get angry. That’s fine. I need cold angry though not crying angry.

“I know exactly who you are Simon Snow. You are the one that’s confused. I’ve been watching you since you were eleven. Do you think I hadn’t noticed you?”

He tries to break in

“I already knew you were a mess and bad tempered and impulsive. I already knew that you had invested everything in your purpose and that losing it was going to hit you hard. Crowley, Snow, I felt your magic inside me. You broke my nose. We fought together countless times. We fought each other thousands of times . What exactly do you think you’ve shown me that I haven’t believed?”

I take a deep, shaky breath

“If what you are trying to do is break up with me to protect me or yourself, I understand. I can’t stop you doing whatever it is you’ll do. But don’t do it Simon. Please”

He looks like he’s going to cry. I don’t want to hurt him but....

“ Don’t be the one thing you’ve never shown me. Don’t be a coward. Don’t back down from a fight. Don’t give in”

Then Bunce slams into the flat shouting about Agatha and I can’t even look at him.


End file.
